Bioprocessing systems, used for instance, in culturing biomaterial or producing and designing drugs used in pharmaceutical applications is a widely common technique. Typically, these systems employ bioreactors and media dispensers connected by tube and valve assemblies. Multiple steam traps and a flow hood are often incorporated to sterilize the system from contaminants. Typically, bioreactors or culture environments and media dispensers have consisted of large vats for producing such biomaterials. Typically, the components used in the assembly were reusable stainless steel components. However, this would require a complex and time consuming coupling procedure. In addition, flow hoods, such as laminar flow hoods, seem to be very cumbersome and inconvenient as they are moved in and out of the processing environment. As more specific cultures and designer drugs are being produced, and as more specific growth media provided to a bioreactor are being developed, there is a need for an improved and less complex bioprocessing system.
Furthermore, present designs using multiple steam traps and complex tube/valve assemblies create a bioprocessing system that is difficult to operate and may allow for increased margin of error with respect to sterilization of the system. Therefore, there is a need for a less complex system that is more convenient to handle, and that can simplify the more specific pharmaceutical designs associated with particular biomaterial production.
The present invention, as described hereinbelow, provides improvements upon one or more of the above described and other shortcomings of existing bioprocessing systems and their valve assemblies.